Many people do not like wearing headphones, especially over long periods, because the headphones may cause physical discomfort. For example, headphones may cause permanent pressure on the ear canal or on the pinna as well as fatigue of the muscles supporting the cervical spine. Therefore, wearable loudspeaker devices are known which can be worn around the neck or on the shoulders. Such devices allow high volume levels for the user, while other persons close by experience much lower sound pressure levels. Furthermore, due to the close proximity of the loudspeakers to the ears of the user, room reflections are relatively low. However, while benefiting from several advantages, such wearable devices also suffer from several disadvantages. One major disadvantage, for example, is that the acoustic transfer function between the loudspeakers of the device and the ears of the user varies due to head movement. This results in variable coloration of the acoustic signal as well as a variable spatial representation.